


Reckless

by Dark_Horse_08



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, F1 - Freeform, F2 - Freeform, GP3, Karting, Motorsports, Other, Parody, Racing, Re-write, Sad, Violence, bashing, emotinal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Horse_08/pseuds/Dark_Horse_08
Summary: Y/N = Your nameY/L = Your last nameY/C = Your country___The rivalry between Devon Butler and Y/N Y/Lreaches a new extent...___A re-write of the F2 story mode segment in the F1 game and bashing off of and a parody of "Rush" 2013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your name
> 
> Y/L = Your last name
> 
> Y/C = Your country

“AND HE CROSSES THE FINISH LINE, MAKING Y/N L/N THE NEW, FORMULA 3 WORLD CHAMPION!” The commenter screamed at the top of his lungs, the young Y/C boy stuck his hand out of the small car and waved at the crowd, a feeling of pure bliss fulfilling him. He slammed the brakes on the in-lap and began to do donuts.

“Vamos! Stellar performance! Incredible drive!” Y/N’s radio engineer examined as Y’N chuckled with happiness.

“YEAH STELLER! YOU BET FUCKING STELLER! OH MY GOD, HOLY HELL! FANTASTIC WORK FROM ALL OF YOU GUYS! HAVE A DRINK, TONIGHT BOYS, WOW, WOW, WOW, WOW!” He screamed as he pulled the car in and shut off the engine. He jumped out as he ran to the crowd and jumped in, they lifted him up, as he then came back down.

“This is gonna be one of the best podiums of your career so far I would assume right?” His radio engineer said in a snarky voice making him laugh as he ran over into the pits.

Y/N sprayed the champagne open, at the top step, however of course… there was one unnerving issue. His rival Devon Butler had just lost the championship by 5 POINTS. He and Devon went well… a while back, he still remembered the first day he met him, he was about to win a kart race at the age of 8, and he got punted off of the track by him, but anyways, Devon and he were rivals in F4, Y/N ended up finishing fourth in the championship, and Devon got third. Sure, they didn’t come second or third in the championship, but the overall pace showed that they were both at the top of their game. Well, now Devon is gonna be pissed, and do, well… God knows what…

Devon chuckled as he took another sip from his beer, this was how he took his mind off of not winning the championship, well so far he’s just finished second, and now he was at the after party, watching Y/N celebrate and party in his pit area, with his stupid team. Devon walked up.

“Hey! Y/N! I’m gonna have to borrow you for a minute!” HE said as Y/N looked up and sighed as he told his girlfriend he would be gone for a minute.

Y/N walked over and sighed as the Brit pulled him aside. “Congratulations…” He stated.

“Thank you.”

“Although you know, in a car like that the rest of us never really stood a chance-”

“Well, maybe the reason the car is so good is because of me.” HE replied with a straight face as Devon laughed.

“Oh, please Y/N! You’re in a Prema, I’m in a Campos, if the cars were at equal development stages like Formula 4, I would be you and you know it!”

“No chance! Sure, you’ll win one race maybe two, since you’re aggressive! But over the span of a full season, I’ll smoke you! You ‘ve gotta think of the big picture Devon, not just one grand prix where you got pole!” He said as Devon widened his eyes and giggles a bit.

“Oh please, Y/N, what do you think the chances of you even getting in F1 are? I mean sure, you may have done well here, but compared to me-”

“You? An F1 team would never want such a reckless person behind the wheel of their car.”

“No Y/N see that’s where you’re wrong, you don’t get it, you have too much care for safety, an F1 or even F2 team wants a driver that says, ‘Oh fuck it I’m gonna go for it’ not a driver who says ‘ I don’t wanna crash and risk getting hurt or killed’. It’s all about taking risks to win!” HE said as Y/N scoffed.

“Oh please, so you’d rather end up like Jules then lose a win just to fulfill your ego?” He said as Devon grimaced at the thought of the crash.

“Look, nobody wants that but guess what? That’s racing-”

“And safety isn’t then?” Y/N said as Devon sighed. “Look, I have to go, I have things to get too!” He said while walking back to his girlfriend and team while Devon rolled his eyes.

Devon opened the door to the team manager’s office, he had been called in earlier that morning, not knowing what for.

“Ah… yes… Devon sit down please…” He spoke as Devon gulped and sat in the chair, fixing his tie.

“So, Devon… your performance at the GP3 championship was great this year, but we still have one problem, you couldn’t beat to L/N…” HE said as Butler sighed and shut his eyes for a moment. “And you know how important it was for the media to know that we won that fight, and this championship…” He added

“Look, I could’ve beat him I swear, please, he’s gonna get to F2 in 2018, just please get me this drive in F2-“

“Look… we can get you the drive, but your teammate was only a few points behind... if you begin to fail or not deliver for more than… 3 races in a row, you’re out.” He spoke.

“Yes, please, just get me the seat, I could win the championship, trust me!” He said as the man sighed.

“Devon, I’m trusting you, you know how much Campos has fallen back, I need you to deliver, if you won’t then… I don’t know who else will…” He said as Devon nodded and excused himself to leave…


	2. The reveal, PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWOAH... so, so sorry about not posting this sooner, I'm breaking this chapter up since it's been so long since I wrote...

Y/N walked over to a fine looking German, he looked to be just over 20 years old.

“Oh, hi! Is your name Lukas Weber?” He asked as the blonde put his arm out to shake his hand, which Y/N returned.

“Yes, are you Y/N L/N?” He asked.

“Yes, so what time do they want us to get into the suits and go out?” Y/N asked right away as Lukas gestured to a closet which had two red and white Prema racing suits.

“They want us the wear those as we unveil the livery, oh and since this is a big place, I think they said that two other teams are  going to be unveiling the liveries, but don’t quote me on that...” He said as Y/N nodded.

“Sorry about being so forwards but I don’t  wanna be late...” He said as Lukas gestured for him to follow.

“No big deal, I understand, so uhm... congrats on GP3! Must’ve been hard, I mean they had Russel there, and Butler, surely was a lot of work.” Lukas brought up.

“Yeah, well Russel races clean, fair, he’s a  quick , good driver, Butler, he’ll do some, less  sportsman like things but overall he’s, a good driver, kept himself where he is now, beat me to the F4 and Renault 2.0 championship, so that means something...”

“Well, maybe I’ll meet him tonight, anyways we should really  get to the booth, team principle is  going to be mad about us blabbering for 5 minutes without preparing.” Lukas said as he grabbed the racing uniform while Y/N chuckled, at the thought of the stern, serious team principle he met once before.

Tonight, was  gonna be a long, long night...


End file.
